


Percival Servant

by solonggaybowser



Series: Contra Punctum [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, lil roxy hanging with her spy dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser
Summary: "Richy said you're a G-man," Roxy, in that solemn manner peculiar to children, informed her father."What is a G-man?""A government man. But not just anyone working for the government. Someone who does shady stuff that they don't wantanybodyto know about."





	Percival Servant

**Author's Note:**

> so, i showed up late to this fandom. i had Zero context as to why anyone gives a dingdang about a character who says literally two words and otherwise does absolutely nothing. but one day i woke up and i just. started writing about him. and that's how it is on this bitch of an earth.

"Richy said you're a G-man," Roxy, in that solemn manner peculiar to children, informed her father.

It was late in the afternoon, and Noel held her hand as they made their way out of the park. He said in his gentle baritone, "What is a G-man?"

"A government man. But not just anyone working for the government. Someone who does shady stuff that they don't want _anybody_ to know about."

This was not necessarily cause for concern. For all that he viewed sociability as an eternally developing area of research, Noel conducted himself with the utmost discretion—more than could be said of _some_ of his associates. Any suspicion of his actual occupation as Agent Percival was most assuredly borne of a child's imagination.

He simply asked her, "And what did you say about that?"

"I told him—and I told him nicely, even though I knew that he already knew—'Mr. Noel is a tailor. He makes clothes for gentlemen.' And he said..." She scrunched up her little face. "He said a very naughty word."

"All right."

So he released her hand and crouched low, and she approached him to whisper in his ear, "He said, 'That's bullshit.'"

"I see." He straightened up and smoothed his jacket, Roxy patiently waiting before slotting her hand back into his. "Did your cousin explain why he believes such a thing?"

"He did. He asked why do I think you're hardly around, and always wear fancy suits, and don't talk that much?" She hesitated, then admitted, "I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything."

"Well, in order: I don't live nearby; I work at one of the world's finest tailor shops; and in general I prefer listening over speaking."

She mulled over his words. At last she asked, "But _are_ you a G-man, or not?"

"No, Roxy. I am not employed by the government in any capacity," Noel answered, plain and direct. He checked his watch and looked to his daughter. "Twenty minutes till I return you to your mum. That's enough time for some ice cream, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she agreed politely. A broad grin gave away her true enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> i have, more stories. about percie. who knows, they might even get written


End file.
